


Hey, Catra

by realmzenith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, She-Ra Secret Santa 2018, best friend squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmzenith/pseuds/realmzenith
Summary: Adora has no clue how to ice skate. Catra is determined to teach her exactly how (and a few other things, too) while Glimmer and Bow are prepared to take full advantage of the entire situation.





	Hey, Catra

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for Joan, [dreamworkshera](https://dreamworkshera.tumblr.com) or [gardenr](https://gardenr.tumblr.com) on tumblr, for the [She-Ra Secret Santa 2018](https://sherasecretsanta.tumblr.com)! I hope this fic is to your liking, and belated happy holidays! <3

“Catra is late?”

“It's fine, Adora! Bow went to call her. I'm sure she'll be here soon, but we need to get on the ice.” Glimmer swipes the skates off the counter and tugs her towards the rink, their skates clunking against each other as they swing to her side.

Adora blinks, opening her mouth to ask another question, but in a breath, her voice dies in her throat. This entire complex is bigger and colder than any other she's been in before, and she scrambles for the door, pushing it open for the both of them. Chilled air hits her skin in a wave. The rink is bright, white ice and chattering kids, and she hurries in, frowning into the yellow light reflecting off the ice.

“Are you sure we shouldn't wait for them? Catra-”

“-will be here soon. _Come on, Adora_.”

“If you're sure.” She frowns into the light. “Is this hard? This… ice skating thing?”

“No, you'll be great at it!” Glimmer plops down on the nearest bench. She tosses down the skates and gestures her over, nearly jittering with excitement. “It's going to be really fun. You'll love it, I promise. Here.” She holds out the white skates. “These ones are yours.”

Her mind struggles to stay put on the task at hand, concern over this strange set of footwear and Catra's tardiness vying for attention in her mind. She takes the skates with a purse of her lips, her eyes skating over the metal blades at their bottom.

“Thank you. Hm, you could use these as _weapons_.”

“Oh my gosh.” Glimmer laughs, her tone warm and her eyes bright. “Put on your skates, Adora.”

“Okay, okay.” She grins and shucks off the new fuzzy boots, the warm glow of friendship blooming through her chest.

Glimmer and Bow had picked them for her on their recent trip to the mall. They'd bought Catra a matching pair, and as expected, she'd been sure to tell Adora exactly how lame she saw them to be before insisting they all wear them the next time the four of them went out. Her cheeks warm, she smiles to herself and tugs on the ice skates, inhaling the air in chilly bursts. Through the tinted windows, the last smudges of pink and orange on the horizon are fading into the deep blue sky, and the laughter drifts up with the clouds of warm air from people's lungs. It feels like joy and warmth despite the cold, and she's living for it, for her friends and the holidays and a family she's never had before.

“I think I like the holiday season.” Adora pulls tight the laces, looping them twice as she speaks.

Glimmer glances over with a grin. “Duh, Adora. The holidays are the best. You'd be crazy not to.”

“Crazy?” A voice materializes behind them, and Adora whirls back in surprise. With a jump back, Bow raises his hands in instant surrender. “Woah, it's just me!”

With some embarrassment, she drops her other skate from where it's poised upward like a knife. “Oh, sorry, Bow.”

“You're fine! I'm fine. No one got stabbed with an ice skate.” He laughs and slides on the seat between them, hefting his own skates carefully above their heads. “What was this about ‘crazy’ though? Have you guys been planning something wild and fun without me?”

“I was just saying Adora would be crazy not to love the holidays. I mean, it's the happiest time of the year.” Glimmer swings around to straddle the bench and leans her arms against Bow's shoulder. She's finished lacing up her skates, the white leather smooth across her feet. “So did you find out when Catra's coming? Adora is _dying_ to know.” She winks, suspicious amusement flooding her smile.

Adora squints at her as she laces up her other skate, stealing glances when she can.

Bow pauses his own skate lacing to grin at Glimmer with a showy wink. “She's definitely on her way, and she's _very_ excited to ‘show Adora how it's done.’”

“I can't believe she went skating for the first time without me.” Adora huffs, her mind already drifting from her friends’ suspicious behavior.

“She probably just wanted an excuse to impress you. We _all_ know how Catra is.” Glimmer grins.

“I'm sure she's just _thrilled_ to teach you how to skate, Adora.” Bow winks again at Glimmer. “Remember how it is? With the holding hands and hugging waists when you slip and the staring intently into each other's eyes as everything else fades around you-”

Adora frowns at them both, her mind running over the scenarios they've listed. Would Catra really have to hold her hands and guide her around the rink? It would be mildly embarrassing, but… Out of the blue, she's hit with the mental image of Catra's bright yellow-blue eyes, her cocky smirks, her teasing touches. Catra's hands curl around her own, her soft fur brushing against her skin and her eyes levelled straight on her. Adora inhales sharply, her cheeks flushing without explanation, and she coughs hard into her arm.

“What!?” She chokes out.

Glimmer and Bow exchange a new set of suspicious glances, and Adora stands abruptly to her feet. It's awkward balancing on the blades, but she's had enough practice with physical exertion to stay on her feet. Glimmer and Bow look sufficiently taken aback. She squints at them doing her best not to grab at Bow's shoulder or Glimmer's head to catch her balance.

“I don't know what you're planning, but-” She squints at them harder to convey her point although frankly, she's not entirely sure what that point might be. She points two fingers towards her eyes and back towards them. “ _Yeah_ , so.”

“Sorry, Adora.” Bow smiles apologetically with a shrug. “It's just you-”

“-are going to have a great time ice skating today!” Glimmer leaps to her feet and slings her arms around both their shoulders, dragging them towards the rink as much as she can at her height. “You're going to be really good at this since you're amazing, but be careful while we're starting. Okay, Adora?”

“Okay, Glimmer-” She stumbles, knocking them all a few inches right.

Bow bends around to catch her arm while Glimmer clings protectively to her waist. They both look up to her, their eyes wide with concern.

“Adora?” Glimmer squeaks.

Adora barks out a laugh at the horror on their faces. They both stare at her in shock, but she pats Bow's hand and Glimmer's arm in turn.

“I'm fine, guys. Should I be worried that you're so worried when we haven't even stepped onto the ice?”

“Of course not!” Glimmer quickly releases her hand, leaving Bow to steady them carefully before letting go. “It'll be fine. You're going to have a _great_ time. Come on, both of you!”

Glimmer catches ahold of their sleeves, and they hurry after her to the edge of the ice. Glimmer steps on with practiced grace, pushing off on one foot and skating in a tight circle back to the entrance. The sharp metal on her feet glints silver in the light, the blades seeming suddenly thinner than before. Adora gulps hard, suddenly too aware of the washing lights on her skin and the skinny blades beneath her feet.

“Are you okay, Adora?” Bow sets his hand on her shoulder, worry seeping through his voice.

She jerks up, waving a hand with a forced grin. “I'm _fine_ , never been better actually! Let's do this ice skating thing.” She catches hold of the edge of the rink, the cold digging into the palms of her hands and the blades wobbling beneath her feet. This should be simple. She's good at things involving balancing and coordination, so why in the world did this seem so hard?

“Oh, careful, Adora.” Bow has somehow stepped onto the ice, his feet settled comfortably beneath him as he catches her elbow. “Don't try to take it too fast, okay?”

“I've got it. Don't worry about me.” She grins at her friends, grimacing internally at the scrutiny on their features. “You said it's easy. Right, Glimmer?”

Glimmer perks up at her name, tearing her eyes away from Adora's feet inching onto the ice. “Of course it will be! Besides, you've got this great chance now to get some skills before Catra comes.” She winks. “Don't you think so, Bow?”

“I _absolutely_ agree, Glimmer.” He smiles conspiratorially back.

Adora squints at them before her slipping feet throw her back to reality. She catches hold of Bow's shoulders, her heart hammering in her chest and her feet scrabbling against the ice. This is even more difficult than she'd anticipated.

Sudden warmth curls beneath her neck, the brush of something soft against her ear.

“Hey, Adora.” A voice whispers low by her ear.

Adora nearly chokes, her feet somehow stilling beneath her and her hands on Bow's shoulders tightening into a death grip. She curses internally at the flush crawling up her cheeks.

“Catra! Speak of the devil!” Bow brightens at the sight of their friend, careful to keep his hands under Adora's elbows as he nods his greeting. “The traffic cleared up? I'm glad you made it safely.”

Adora tries to crane back to see, but Catra skirts out of view, her nails grazing lightly across her shoulder as she spins. “Psh, I wish. Did you guys just get on the ice?”

“Yeah! Me and Bow were trying to help Adora out, but maybe you'd be a better teacher,” Glimmer says.

“Me? A better teacher?” Catra snorts, her arms curling around Adora's waist and her chin resting on her shoulder. “Yeah, you're probably right. You guys want to go skate some fancy figure eights while I take care of Adora?”

Adora flushes harder at Catra's breath tickling at her neck. Bow releases her hands, and instantly her feet slip forward, her back falling flush against Catra's chest. Catra tugs her closer, and she freezes in embarrassment.

“Clumsy.” Catra grins against her cheek, steadying her against her until her feet are steady beneath her. “What happened to the crazy athletic Adora I know?”

“Catra, oh my _gosh_.” Adora reddens further. Her pulse flutters in her chest like a flurry of wings, Catra's warmth seeping in through her coat.

“What, Adora?” Catra whispers into her ear.

She swears she tries to respond, but all that comes out is a gurgled attempt at words. Glimmer and Bow exchange glances and a very indiscreet thumbs up.

“Okay, have fun! Take care of Adora for us, Catra!” Glimmer beams, tugging Bow towards the center of the rink. “We'll let you guys practice without us hovering. Isn't that right, Bow?”

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Bow grins and skates after her.

“You can stay if you-” Adora cuts off, frowning into the scattered skaters as their friends skate off into the crowd.

“Awh, don't pout, Adora. I'm here now.”

Adora huffs, reaching behind her to latch onto Catra's ear gently. “Catra, this is _embarrassing_.”

“Ohhh.” Adora can hear the grin in her voice. “Duh, you probably want to _see_ me.”

In the blink of an eye, she's spinning around, Catra's hands along her waist, until she's flush against her, front to front. Adora's arms settle squished between their fronts while Catra grips firmly at her waist.

Adora squawks in surprise, her eyebrows pulling in at the sudden proximity. Catra's bright eyes bore into her own, a subtle blush coating her own cheeks.

“Hey, Adora.” She grins, a telltale tint of embarrassment managing to worm into her tone.

Adora shakes her head, reaching up to cup Catra's face, her eyes narrowed. “Stop it. Teach me how to skate, Catra.”

Catra makes a face, pushing Adora's hands away with a bat of a hand.

“Ugh, _learning_.” She groans.

“Hey.” She cracks a smile back, gripping onto her shoulders to keep from falling. “You're the one that volunteered.”

“Yeah, whatever, Adora. It's only 'cause we're friends that I'm doing this.”

“Whatever you say.”

Catra grins back, a single eyebrow raised. “ _Whatever_ I say?”

“I'm _not_ even going to answer that.”

“Fine, fine, yeah, let's do this ice skating thing then.” Catra places both her hands gently again on her waist, her brows furrowing lightly in concentration.

Adora's heart stutters in her chest at the sight. She curses internally.

“Okay, so what you've got to do is push with your feet out. Kind of like an ‘A’ shape. More like a 'V’ actually. Like this.” Catra falls into an oblivious demonstration of the proper motion, propelling them slowly backwards. She glances up, her eyebrows raised. “Okay, so now you try.”

Adora blinks away the warm haze highlighting Catra's bright eyes, the purse of her lips, the weight of her hands, and nods fervently. “I've got it.”

She pushes out, wobbling slightly, and dips towards Catra once again. She drops against her, her feet shooting back. Her heart leaps in her throat, but once again, Catra's hands pull her into her chest.

“Jeez, Adora. You're such a klutz.” She can hear the smile in Catra's voice. “Come on, you dork. Get up and try again.”

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, finally. I thought you'd _never_ get the hang of it.” Catra grins, her feet planted shoulder width apart as Adora takes them around the rink. “You're all clammy. I was really getting tired of catching you.”

“Oh, yeah? So then why haven't you let go of me yet then, hm, Catra?”

Catra laughs loudly, her eyes flying up towards the ceiling and her cheeks dusting red. “What? That's just in case you fall, you doofus. Don't ask dumb questions.”

“Oh, right. Obviously. How could I not have known?” Adora grins back. “Obviously it's _just_ in case I fall.”

“Hey, listen-”

“WATCH OUT!” A voice shouts as a dark blur barrels straight for Catra's back.

Adora yanks her back, but a force knocks them backwards. The wind rushes out from her lungs. Her back hits hard glass, and she blinks in rapid surprise, her head throbbing in protest. Above her is warmth, blanketing and planted to either side of her face. Bright yellow-blue eyes freeze wide above her, Catra's surprised face hovering only inches away. Her cheeks flush, her pulse pounding against her chest.

“ _Oh_ ,” she says.

Adora reaches instinctively for Catra's soft brown face, her fingers sinking into the fine fur of her cheeks. Her pulse races beneath her skin, their breath condensing in a cloud between them and adrenaline tingling within her blood. She's beautiful, alive and bright and soft beneath her hands. She bites at her lip, their eyes locked onto one another's. It's electric, and her heart is speeding at a million miles a minute.

“Adora-” Catra starts.

Without another word, Adora drags her forward and kisses her hard.

The world spins, color and white and chilled air blurring into nothingness until the only thing between her and oblivion is Catra. Catra's soft lips, her fine fur, her desperate fingers clawing through the back of her hair and her ever present warmth pressed against her body drowns Adora in the million unspoken words passing between them. Her heart feels like bursting, supernovas dancing in her chest, and she drags Catra closer, her hands slipping to her shoulders. She's warm and gentle, and she's kissing her back. Her lips are on hers. Her hands are carding through her hair. They're kissing, and Adora smiles inexplicably because it's Catra. It's _Catra_.

“Bow, oh my _gosh_!” Glimmer's voice rips through her paradise.

The ice under her feet, the damp cold from the barrier, the sound of scraping ice thud back into place. She pulls back with a gasp, her eyes wide. Catra blinks at her in confusion, her eyes glazed with ignorant bliss and her lips still soft and parted. Adora flushes hard, groaning aloud when she sees Bow and Glimmer standing behind them with their thumbs up.

“Guys, please.” She waves them weakly off. “Save me the humiliation.”

“Don't worry. We got it on camera in case you want to keep it for the memories.” Glimmer grins, tossing her phone up and catching it again.

Bow flashes them two thumbs up and a giddy smile. “Adora, I'm so proud of you!”

Catra whips around, her own face flushed. “Let us have some privacy, jeez, you jerks!”

“It technically is a public ice skating rink.” Adora mutters as she watches her friends inch away, their thumbs still pushed into the air.

“They're still nosy.” Catra rolls her eyes with a wider smile than Adora can remember. She slips her hands out from her hair and bends to the knee. Adora frowns in confusion before in the blink of an eye, she's moving through air. Catra's arms are settled beneath her knees and her back, a triumphant grin shining across her face.

“Since this is a public rink or whatever, we should go somewhere quieter.” Catra glances down as she skates towards the exit.

Adora clings to her neck, her eyes wide with shock and her heart fluttering with giddy excitement. To her concern, an employee skates towards the two of them.

“Hey!” They shout.

Catra ignores them, skipping out towards the benches.

Adora buries her face in her neck, halfway between ecstatic and mortified. “Oh my _gosh_ , Catra. You can't just _do_ that.”

“Huh? Why not? I get to carry my girlfriend when I want to, yeah?”

Adora stops, mid-breath, her heart hovering in her chest. “Girlfriend?” She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

Catra laughs again, her face flaming red. “I mean, yeah, that's what happens when you kiss someone, right? It seemed like that in those lame movies Bow showed us anyways. But like, only if you want to be my stupid girlfriend or whatever. It seems kind of dumb anyways, so-”

Adora reaches up, pulling her back into a kiss. Catra's eyes blow wide, but in an instant, she's dropping her gently against the wall, her arm wrapping around her shoulder and the other tugging at her waist. Adora's heart flips in her chest, her nerves bright and her heart wild. She pushes Catra gently back, her grin wide.

Catra hisses quietly in protest, but Adora puts a finger to her lips, leaning in until their noses are nearly touching. Her cheeks flush hard, but her smile only widens when Catra's breath catches in her throat.

“Hey, Catra.” She grins. “I'll be your stupid girlfriend.”

Catra smiles like the world can be good, and they both can be happy, and she hugs her tight. “Okay, but only if you let me be your stupid girlfriend.”

Adora laughs into her jacket. “I wouldn't ask for anything more.”


End file.
